User talk:Shadowfang3000
Welcome! Hi Shadowfang3000 -- we are excited to have Red Faction wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Red Faction wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at the Logo Creation Wiki. You can upload a 155 x 155 pixel image to Image:Wiki.png, which is the location for your wiki's logo. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 18:34, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Vandalizer 130.13.194.96 just vandalized the EDF page. What you need to do! Hi it's me Lugios! This wiki could be good as there isn't another one at the moment but your not taking advantage of the opportunity! People will be looking for a good Red faction wiki (especially with all of the depth in the new game) and to be quite frank this one's crap. Fair enough the community need to start making articles but the layout of the entire site is frustrating. White and blue theme? This is nothing to do with Red Faction; add a different colour scheme and a background. And please sort out the main hyperlink bar on the left, half of the links on it are totally irrelevant! If I new how to believe me i would start radically altering this site but since i don't would you please look at other wiki's like "http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Wiki" and get some idea's off them. Thanks. Lugios 13:53, 18 June 2009 (UTC) New Logo I've created you a new logo but i don't know how you add it, so here it is. In my opinion it's a lot better than the current one. Lugios 13:53, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Hi there I was looking through the user edits and saw you were the admin, I was interested if you were coming back once so we can get this Wikia back on its feet. --Light Daxter 20:54, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome back. Welcome back after becoming inactive in May.